


Winter queries

by JonJackTheBoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Winter, thats pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonJackTheBoi/pseuds/JonJackTheBoi
Summary: An important question, asked on a lovely, cold December night.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Winter queries

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of the Christmas presents! Also, I realize now that both of the things I've published with these two are winter themed, lmao.

“Asahi-san. Calm down.” Shimizu said evenly, and Asahi stopped in his tracks.  
“I-sorry. I was kind of spiraling.” He admitted with a sigh, and Shimizu nodded.  
“You were. But you don’t need to be. Your plan is fine.” She assured.  
“Really?” She nodded again.  
“Really.”  
“Ok. Ok, you’re right. This’ll work. It’ll work.” He muttered to himself.  
“It will.”  
“Thank you. Oh my god, wow, it’s late, I’m so sorry, I’ll get out of your hair!” Asahi said after catching sight of the clock.  
“Thank you, but don’t worry about it too much. Just go ahead and go through with this so we can all be getting more sleep. We do have other important days coming up too, you know?” She said with a small, knowing, smile. Asahi nodded, but felt his face heat up as he grabbed his stuff and headed out into the cold with a wave. 

It wasn’t like he’d been intentionally putting off proposing, it's just that it was terrifying. What they had now was great! Sure, it would be nice if he got to see a little more of Noya, pro volleyball and all, but honestly, knowing how happy it made Noya, Asahi wouldn’t have it any other way. Which was his dilemma. What they had now was good, and he didn’t want to screw it up. Not after how long it had taken to find what worked for both of them. The hours of video chats, and phone calls, and hundreds of texts, and seeing each other for the time in months in train stations and airports. The strain that distance could put on a relationship that they had all but worked through. 

Asahi sighed heavily again, watching his breath cloud in the December night air. Maybe he could just wait longer. It wasn’t like the item in his dresser was going anywhere if he did. But, he still couldn’t help but feel...that, maybe, this was the right time to do it. His birthday was coming up, and so was Christmas. Maybe he could actually just do it on Christmas eve, he thought vaguely as he unlocked his door, the walk home having been completed on autopilot. It could double as a gift, in a way, if he did that. He pushed the door open and was slightly surprised to find all the lights off, except for his Christmas lights. He didn’t have too much time to get anxious about that before something was quickly wrapping itself around his midsection. 

It only took about half a second before he realized it was a screaming Noya.  
“I missed you so much! Surprise!!” He shouted, looking up at Asahi and grinning.  
“Noya! What? I thought you were busy until next week?”  
“I was! But coach decided to let us all go for the holidays a little early this time around.” Noya said with a shrug, making no move to let go of Asahi.  
“Oh! Well that's good. I’m glad to see you.” Asahi said, finally registering everything and hugging Noya back.  
“Me too! Man I’ve missed you.” Noya said before finally letting go of Asahi. “Why’d you get home so late though? I’ve been hiding in here for like three hours and it’s freezing.” He added as Asahi slipped his shoes off.  
“Oh, I was just at Shimizu’s” Asahi explained  
“How is she?!” Noya gasped excitedly. “Man, it feels like I haven’t seen her in ages.”  
“She’s good, she’s good. Busy as ever, of course.” Asahi responded with a small smile, Noya’s energy already making the apartment seem ten degrees warmer than it was.

“I’ll bet. You two just catching up?” Asahi nodded, but couldn’t help thinking of his dresser. He set his stuff down and saw Noya’s bags in the corner they occupied whenever he got the chance to stay at Asahi’s.   
“Actually,” Asahi started before he could think too much. “I was, uh, asking her for advice.”  
“Ooo, what for?” Noya asked, throwing himself onto the couch before looking back at Asahi.  
“Well...I think it works better if I show you.” Asahi said as he headed towards his room. Oh god, was he really about to do this?

“Uh, whaddya mean, babe?” Noya called after him. “Actually, is it gonna take a while? Because I have something to ask you!” He added as Asahi’s hand found the box and he took a deep breath. He slipped it out of the drawer and closed the dresser before walking back out to the living room and dropping down next to Noya on the couch. Well, now or never and all that.  
“Well, it uh, shouldn’t take, that long?” Asahi said uncertainly, and Noya grinned.  
“Ok! Then you go first!” He said, but he was nearly vibrating, and Asahi had half a mind to wonder why. But he shook his head lightly. He was gonna do this, he thought as he took a deep breath.

“Nishinoya Yuu,” He started, voice much steadier than he’d thought it would be as he shifted to face Noya, but couldn’t quite make himself look at him. “I don’t need to rehash what you already know, how long we’ve known each other, how long we’ve been together, all of that. I...I know I worry a lot. I tend to look back, and it’s harder for me to really picture tomorrow when yesterday is still so fresh in my mind, and to try to reach for more when I like what I have. But you, you’re not like that. You’re so confident, you always have been. A relentless support behind me, whether we were on the court or not. You’ve always focused on your next goal, after appreciating how hard you worked to get to the one you just achieved. It’s like you can’t stop growing, and it's incredible. I love it. I love you. So, so much.” Here, Asahi had to take a deep breath. He held the box out as he continued.

“So I wanted to ask if you would please keep supporting me, and keep pushing me, and being there for me. I wanted to ask, will you marry me?” Asahi opened the box, showing a simple braided, orange and black bracelet. There was a brief pause and Asahi saw Noya’s eyes widen just a bit, before he broke out into a gigantic grin, one of the most incredible things in this world, if you asked Asahi, and the way Noya’s face was illuminated in soft, multicolored lights, only made it all the more ethereal and gorgeous.

And then he was being tackled in a hug by a laughing Noya.  
"Yes," he started, kissing Asahi's forehead. "Yes," now his cheek. "A million," his other cheek. "Times," the tip of his nose. "Yes." One on his lips. It wasn’t until Noya started to pull back that Asahi felt something fall on his face. He opened his eyes and realized it was a tear. And then Noya was laughing again as he sat all the way up, wiping his eyes. “I can’t believe this, oh my god.” He managed through his giggles and tears as he sat up.  
“You’re happy about it, though, right?” Asahi asked as they sat back up.  
“Of course I am!” He exclaimed, extending his left arm out and letting Asahi slip the bracelet on. “It’s just funny.” He stated as he examined it with that same huge grin  
“Funny?” Noya rubbed the back on his neck, grin becoming a little sheepish.

“I should probably come clean, even if this makes it a little weird now, but we didn’t get to go home early.”  
“What do you mean?” Noya stood up and went to his bag, digging through the smallest pocket. He grabbed something and walked over towards the couch, but stopped short.   
“My coach let me leave early for the holidays because I told him I needed to ask a very important someone a very important question.” He said with a smile as he dropped onto one knee. “Asahi Azumane, you’re incredible. I know it’s a title from a long gone day, but you really will always be my ace, and I’ll always be there, defending behind you. Will you marry me?” He asked, staring up at Asahi with the most amused grin on his face, eyes shining, and Christmas lights reflecting off of the tear tracks that snaked down his cheeks. And Asahi simply couldn’t believe the timing.

“O-of course! I’m so sorry, I can’t believe I messed your proposal up!” He said quickly, dropping his head into his hands, and Noya laughed again.  
“You didn’t mess anything up! C’mon, you didn’t even look at what I got you yet.” Noya urged, and Asahi looked down into the open box he was holding.  
“Is that…” He started.  
“An engagement hair tie? You bet!” Now it was Asahi’s turn to laugh as he pulled Noya up and into a kiss, this one lasting a bit longer than the first.  
“I love it.” He finally said when they pulled apart.  
“Good. Now turn around, lemme put it in!” Asahi shifted around and felt Noya’s fingers running through his hair and pulling it up into a bun, an art he’d perfected in high school. “I got you a ring too, but it’s not ready yet.” Noya explained as they turned to face each other again. “I just didn’t wanna wait any longer and thought this would be a good substitute.”

“It’s perfect.” He said as they hugged again. “I just can’t believe we both proposed at the same time.” He muttered, going even more red.  
“Yeah!” Noya laughed, and then his brow furrowed. “Wait, when were you planning on proposing? You didn’t know I was coming back this weekend.”  
“Oh, well, I, uh...I’ve had the bracelet for six months.” He admitted, looking down. “I just kept chickening out, but I was thinking Christmas eve. That's what I was talking to Shimizu about.”  
“Aww, thats adorable!” Noya blurted out with a laugh, before reigning himself in as Asahi blushed even harder. “I’m sorry you were stressed about it, but now we have a pretty good engagement story, right?” Asahi laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“I guess so.” He thought that was an understatement. He was pretty sure Noya, the biggest grin on his face, the lights dancing off his still shining eyes, holding out a velvet box, was permanently ingrained into his brain

“Now comes the fun part.” Noya said with a mischievous grin before leaning back in and kissing Asahi again. He pulled away with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Oh no, that was a look Asahi knew. “Wedding planning.” Asahi's eyes widened.  
"Really? Already?" He asked. Noya laughed and rubbed at his eyes again.  
"I mean, we don't have to get hitched next week, but the sooner the better, right?" He asked, grabbing Asahi's hand and smiling at him. And Asahi felt his face heat up even more (How, he may never know).  
'I-I mean, I guess, we, I." He tried. He felt Noya's other hand come to the one he was already holding and he lifted it and kissed the back of it gently.  
"Sorry." He said, looking up from it with a grin. "That was a little sudden." He admitted. "We can talk about it tomorrow." Asahi nodded, not really able to speak. "Well!" Noya almost yelped, clearing his throat. "I'm going to go brush my teeth and change clothes before my freaking heart beats out of my chest. I'll be right back." He said, hopping off the bed, grabbing his bag, and dashing to the bathroom.

Asahi had to blink a few times. He stood up slowly and headed into his bedroom, grabbing a change of clothes out of his dresser as well and began changing on autopilot. So. He was engaged now. The thought hit him, and he couldn't help giggling. Honest to god giggling. He was engaged. Wow, Shimizu had been right this whole time. He had never had anything to worry about. He got changed and headed towards the bathroom, arriving right as Noya, toothbrush hanging out his mouth, opened the door. He grinned around the toothbrush and stepped aside, letting Asahi in. They both finished up getting ready for bed quietly, and before Asahi knew it, they were falling into bed together.

"Hey," Noya stage whispered just a moment after they got under the covers.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm going to sleep next to my fiance." He responded.  
"So am I." Asahi said, and felt himself start to smile.  
"I just wanted to say it out loud." Noya said, and then he was wrapping himself around Asahi. "God I love you so much." He said. Asahi leaned into him and felt himself start to blush. Even after six years together, some things hadn't changed.  
"I love you too." He said softly.  
"I know babe." Noya responded before shoving his face into the back of Asahi's neck. And now Asahi could feel the grin he had heard in Noya's voice. "Sleep well, my Ace." Noya yawned as he shifted around more.  
"Sleep well, love." Asahi returned quietly as he felt that same swell of affection in his chest as Noya settled in, movement slowing until he was still.  
The only other thing Asahi would remember about the night he got engaged was that Noya held onto him just a little tighter than he normally would. It did wonders to keep out the December chill his apartment was so prone to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments/Kudos always appreciated!


End file.
